Deneva
Deneva is a Terran Federation colony world. History During the Great Breakout, the Terran Federation commissioned several explorers to find worlds suitable for colonization. One well known explorer named Catherine Sakai discovered the planet onboard her ship the Skydancer. Initial surveys gave positive notions of rich soil and rich amounts of resources located in the Deneva asteroid belt. The findings were sent back to Earth, where several groups had begun to vye for the colonization charter. Finally, the rights were given to a mixed group of humans and Kazleti led by Theodore Bell. The ship, the SS Mercury Rising was launched from Vancouver, Canada on March 14th, 2258. On July 7th, 2258, the ship landed on Deneva, with Captain Bell announcing the arrival of the colonists via transmission. Almost immediately after landing, Bell and the colonists went to work establishing the initial settlement known as the Deneva colony. Disaster struck the colony in 2259, when a group of Tzenkethi terrorists launched a deadly plague in retaliation for the losses that the Tzenkethi suffered during the Tzenkethi War. However, a vaccine for the plague was discovered and the Tzenkethi agents were arrested. Following the plague, the colony continued with renewed determination. One colonist, Travin, established the Resource Corporation of Deneva in order to mine the Deneva asteroid belt. The several mining bases established in the Asteroid belt attracted many workers from the Heart Worlds as well as from a variety of other planets. Along with the agricultural expertise of many of the colonists, the mining industry led to Deneva's establishment as a prosperous Staple colony. During the Gilded Age, Deneva stood as a beacon of tolerance and understanding between various species. As a result, several hundred immigrants from the Heart Worlds began to emigrate to several colonies, including Deneva. As a result, a group of colonists led by Elias Porter began to protest against the immigration of people to Deneva. Deneva's population is currently in the Billions, with its population being 35% non-human. During the course of the Gilded Age, Deneva was swept up in the Sports Renaissance established on Cestus III. The citizens of the colony established its own baseball, hockey, basketball, football and lacrosses as well as its own wrestling federation. * Geography Oceans and seas *Colchester Ocean *Flanders Ocean *Niantic Ocean *Pachaug Ocean *Glasgo Ocean *Mystic Ocean *Noank Sea *Groton Sea *Lebanon Sea *Lyme Sea *Mohegan Sea *Lake Preston *Lake Poquet *Lake Baltic *Sprague River *Pawca River Regions *Bozrah Mountains *Durham Plains *Clinton Mountains *Chester Plains *Haddam Plateau *Essex Valley *Saybrook Island *Fenwick Swamplands *Windsor Islands *Berlin Mountains *Granby Plains *Moravia Forest Points of Interest *Deneva Colonial House *Deneva colony *Saybrook Penal Settlement *Denevan Colonial Museum *Bell Memorial *Hartford City Hall *Stevens University *Keller Memorial Hospital *Collins Stadium *Hartford Spaceport *Twain Station *Hartford Archives *Burke College *Ellis Stadium *Palmer Museum of Art *Hale University *Suresha Museum of Natural History *Winthrop Park *Norwich City Hall *Davis Stadium *Dillon Theater *Perkins Hospital *Konerko Stadium *Wesson University *Norwich College Cities *Hartford *New Britain *Bristol *Tolland *Windham *New London *Norwich *Vernon *Middletown * Natural History Deneva is known to have a high biodiversity rate. Flora *Alleth fruit *Alleth tree *Nala tree *Denevan moon flower *Denevan sage *Crasna *Denevan plum *Donal plant *Radni *Lorchad Fauna *Bark mites *Borgle bats *Jax *Kai toks *Nudfuhs *Pugoriss *Tortons *Vir Vurs *Vrobal *